


Snowfall

by Winter_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Violence, Yamaguchi Tadashi / Tsukishima Kei, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_23/pseuds/Winter_23
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi has a mental, abusive mother. His sister left him to deal with her himself two years ago.Tsukishima Kei is the only one that knows of Tadashis home life.Kei tries to help Tadashi as much as possible and tells Tadashi that he can rely on him. But Tadashi doesn't want to be a bother to Kei or anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1 ~

**Author's Note:**

> Warning !  
> There is abuse and offensive language in this story. If you are sensitive to family abuse stories and angst then don't read . 
> 
>  
> 
> So this is gonna hopefully be a long fanfic ~ but I am lazy so it might not be as long as wanted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !  
> There is abuse and offensive language in this story. If you are sensitive to family abuse stories and angst then don't read .

Tadashi Yamaguchi and Kei Tsukishima have been friends for years, they have gone through a lot together. like the time Kei first walked in to see Tadashi cradling himself with a big cut on his arm from his mother having a drunk fit downstairs, or the time Kei faced his worst nightmare when he fell into the river and almost drowned with Tadashi having to save him.  
But still they have been together through it all and they think that won't change not even if anyone wants it to.

"Tsukkiiii wait up!"  
"Don't be so loud Yamaguchi!"  
" haha sorry Tsukki~"

The usual noticeable but comforting quiet surrounded them like usual as they walked to school together, Tadashi one step behind Kei but still close enough to be 'walking with him'.  
Tadashi had a genuine happy grin as they were walking.  
"You seem happier?" Kei said still looking forward like usual.  
"Hmmm? I guess that's Because Yuki will be coming home today from South Africa" his grin grew bigger to form an actual smile.  
Yuki Yamaguchi is Tadashi's older sister by five years. She is studying human interactions and the way the human mind works over seas. She travels a lot for her studies and work. The last country she went to was South Africa in hope to get information about the original tribes there. Yuki was the one that kept the family together when their father left them and their mother got an alcohol addiction, suffered from serve depression and basically went full on crazy. Tadashi was 12 at the time and Yuki was only 17, but she still took up the roll of being a proper parent to Tadashi the best she could. She studied and worked hard to get an income for Tadashi's health and school needs. She taught Tadashi all the things he needed to know for looking after both him and their mother. But when she turned 18 a course and scholarship came along that offered her a good income and good job with travel and study. It was hard for her to leave Tadashi alone with their mother to deal with all by himself, but she knew that Tadashi was mature enough to handle it, and felt like this was best. She visited as much as she could and sent Tadashi enough money to cover living expenses. She messages him everyday and skypes him at least once a week. Tadashi and Yuki had a strong bond that couldn't be broken even if she traveled a lot mostly because they are all one another has.  
"That's great Yamaguchi! What time does she arrive?" Kei actually sounded genuinly happy for him.  
"She didn't tell me she just said that she will get a taxi to bring her home. It's So like her not letting me meet her" Tadashi let out a small sigh recalling her previous visits with him having to wait at home for her because she is stubborn and wanted to "surprise" him.  
"It has been a year since you have seen her right?"  
"yes a very, very long year. She was meant to come home 6 months ago but she got emergency callings to the Netherlands so she couldn't come home. She has been getting more busy so there is less time for her to come home."  
"and what about......" Kei seemed hesitant and regretted starting the sentence because he can see that Tadashi is now expecting a reply.  
He let out an inaudible sigh and a quiet curse to himself as he continued.  
"what about your mum? A-as in how is she? Like with the news? I-is she excited?"  
Kei you freaking idiot! Why did you stutter so much?! Poor Yamaguchi.  
Kei face palmed himself in the head and cursed some more in anger with himself but Tadashi didn't hear.  
Tadashi's eyes went almost ghost like instead and Kei swallowed the hard lump in his throat that always forms when he sees that look in Tadashi's eyes.  
"Heh well she's the same you know" Tadashi looked away from Kei and looked at the ground ahead of him scuffling his shoes.  
"she was too drunk to care or even bother remembering who Yuki is. So I cleaned the house, recycled all her booze bottles, and cleaned her up "  
"what, you did all that by yourself and didn't ask for help? Yamaguchi I would of helped if you asked" Kei looked down at Tadashi with a stern look.  
"Its fine Tsukki~ its not your concern, and I'm used to it so it was easy" Tadashi gave a warm smile to reassure Kei, But Kei knew it was fake. He hated it.  
Used to it?  
"Well I can at least come around and help you cook dinner" Kei said with a little huff and facing the front again.  
"No its okay thanks. I have already prepared dinner so you don't need to"  
"But-"  
"Oh! Sorry Tsukki but I need to talk to one of the third years so I'll be going ahead" Tadashi cut Kei off as they were walking into the school gates and ran off to where the third years were chaining up their bikes, he didn't want to trouble Kei anymore.  
Kei let out a sigh that was this time audible. Tadashi didn't like getting help from others because his sister told him to keep their mothers condition a secret and to be independant. So Tadashi kept his troubles to himself. Kei tries to help his friend as much as possible but there is only so much that Tadashi will let him do.  
Tadashi has suffered since he was 12 dealing with his mother and trying to find his father alone. Kei is the only other person who knows about Tadashi's home life and has been sworn to secrecy.

~Time skip~

It was finally last period! After this is volleyball practice then after that is home, which means Yuki! Tadashi couldn't wait!  
He could hardly focus in class let alone sit still, all He could do was watch the clock slowly tick away  
.  
Tick  
.  
Tick  
.  
Tick  
.  
Here it comes!  
Tick  
3  
Tick  
2  
Tick  
1  
Tic-  
RINGGGGGGG  
Tadashi immediately stood up and made a mad dash out of the door.  
He got told of twice for running down the hallways but didn't care!  
He ran all the way to the gym without stopping.  
He opened the door out of breath yet still pumped and eager to go to the changing room first.  
"Ah Yamaguchi~ you're here fast" Suga was surprised to see someone so quick.  
"Yes Suga-san! I am excited for todays practice is all~" Tadashi greeted his senior wanting to quickly get changed.  
"Is that so? Well that's good!" Suga went back to Asahi and Daichi talking about some new game strategies with a dismissing smile, and Tadashi went to the changing rooms.  
Sure he was excited for practice but there is also another reason why he is so early..  
"Yamaguchi.."  
Tadashi froze as he heard Kei say his name in a small voice right when he had taken off his shirt.  
"Oh Tsukki you were quick too"  
Tadashi says with a small laugh quickly turning so his back was facing Kei and put on his P.E. shirt as fast as possible.  
"I see you found my little changing spot" Tadashi was trying to distract Kei from what he might of seen.  
"Yamaguchi when did THIS happen?" Kei said in and angry tone as he lifted Tadashi's shirt revealing bruising and a big cut covered by pathetic small Band-Aids.  
"Its nothing Tsukki don't mind it! I just .... Fell over on the stairs at the front of my house" Tadashi said pushing his shirt back down so his stomach wasn't exposed.  
"Bullshit! Your mum hurt you again didn't she?!" Kei was raising his voice.  
"Don't speak so loud someone might come in or hear you!!" Tadashi hushed sharply with a desperate look in his eyes as he glanced around to see if someone else heard holding his hand over Kei's mouth  
"It wasn't her! It was one of her customers okay! Now just forget about it please Tsukki?" Tadashi said in a rash quiet voice but his eyes were loud enough for Tsukki to here. He put his hand back down to his side.  
"Customers?! You said that she doesn't bring them home when you're home! You said she stopped home visits!" Kei was getting more angry and frustrated with himself because he hadn't noticed at all that his friend was hurt.  
"Can we not talk about this here. Please Tsukki! Its no big deal okay~" Tadashi gave one of his fake 'I'm alright' smiles dismissing Kei, Which Kei knew if he pushed it further Tadashi would get worse and he wouldn't be happy seeing his sister. Kei didn't want that.  
"Fine! But at least let me clean and bandage this up properly for you" Kei said lifting his top again revealing Tadashi's hurt stomach.  
BAM!  
They both flinched as they heard the changing room door swing open and the loud team started piling in.  
Tadashi pushed Kei's hand away so his top would fall back down.  
"sorry Tsukki" Tadashi whispered and used the interruption to make his way out of the room and to the gym leaving Kei behind.  
Kei got angry  
Why is he apologizing for something that's not his fault damn it Yamaguchi!  
Kei let out a long sigh which turned into angry breathing as Tanaka patted him hard on the back continuous times as a greeting, His loud laugh didn't help. Tanaka soon learned his lesson when he got the quick comeback  
"You'll lay your hands on anything you can since all the girls reject you and you get 'none'"  
Kei left with a small smirk on his face but a little disappointed because he could've done better.  
The word spread fast around the changing rooms to stay away from 'salty Tsukki' when Kei left the room, and depressed Tanaka was being comforted by Nishinoya.

Tadashi decided to avoid Kei for the rest of the practice for he didn't want to make awkward eye contact.  
Tadashi hated being a burden on people, especially Kei!  
Kei is his very dear friend and he didn't want Kei getting annoyed with his clinginess and throwing him away.

They were having their end of practice, practice match and it was Tadashi's turn to do his float serve, his team were at match point so his serve could win the game. He was feeling The pressure  
He took a deep breath  
in  
And  
Out  
He opened his eyes and did the serve, for some reason when he was doing the serve he felt a presence that made him hit it perfectly.  
I must be hallucinating, but it's a nice presence.  
He watched as the ball floated to the other side of the court in anticipation.  
No one was able to receive it even though they tried.  
I-I did it! For the first ti-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH TADASHI!!!!! That was so cool!!!!! That serve was like...like... THE BALL WASN"T EVEN SPINNING! That's my family! Woah!"  
His thoughts and everyone else's were cut off by loud cheering and clapping from the bench area.  
"Y-Yuki?" Tadashi's voice could barely come out he was too overwhelmed by happiness with the sight of his sister in the same room as him.  
She must've been the presence I felt!  
The hall went into a awkward silence for a second then was filled with Tanaka and Nishinoya yelling "god" and "angle"

Tadashi ran  
ran to her before she could disappear again  
ran faster than he did to the changing rooms.  
She stood up and held her arms wide open preparing for the jump attack.  
"Yuki!" Tadashi yelled as he jump hugged her  
"Hey Tads how are ya?"  
"You're here? Is it really you? You're really here!" Tadashi said with uncontrollable tears streaming down his face .  
"Yes, yes I am" She laughed out and continued to hug him.  
Tadashi let go with big smiles on his face as he wiped the tears off on his cheeks.  
This is probably the first time I've cried in ages! I made a promise not to cry to myself but this is an exception.  
Suga who was standing near by gave a purposely loud mucus clearing throat noise.  
"Oh! Sorry! everybody this is my sister Yuki. Sorry for disrupting practice" Tadashi bowed with his apology.  
" Yeah hi~ I am Yuki Yamaguchi, as you can see I am Tadashi's older sister. I am currently here on holiday from being away for a year so that's why we caused a commotion" Yuki sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck laughing.  
"Nice to meet you Yamaguchi-San we are the Karasuno volleyball club" Said Suga followed by everyone bowing (Except of course Kei)  
"Wow so polite! Now if you don't mind I'm taking Tadashi"  
"Practice is over anyways, so clean up peoples" Suga said with two claps then walked off to talk to the coach again.  
"Go get changed Tad then we'll leave." she then turned her direction to Kei  
"Do you still walk home with Tads?"  
"Yes"  
"Then both go get changed and we will all walk together"  
Kei gave a little nod and went off into the changing rooms with Tadashi, whilst the rest of the team cleaned up.

It was a tense and awkward silence in the changing rooms, they both got changed fast to get it over with, not speaking a word to each other.  
Kei sneaked a glance at Tadashi's stomach whilst he was getting changed and winced at the vibrant colours of the blues and reds. He couldn't look for long and snapped his head back to his own clothes. He knew that that must be painful. He gripped his shirt so tight his knuckles went red and white with anger. He wanted to hurt the customer sooooo bad, make him wish he was never born.

When they walked out Yuki was waiting for them by the gym door being flirted with by Nishinoya and Tanaka. She stood then with her arms crossed laughing, and clearly enjoying the attention.  
She laughed more when Suga came and gave the two a warning hit.  
"tsk" was the thing Kei said to his seniors on the way out instead of 'goodbye' but that was the usual.  
There was an added side glare but I think that was for Yuki's sake, still made them shiver a bit and think 'salty Tsukki'

On the way home Yuki talked about her travels and asked about school and volleyball. She laughed at how two boys flirted with her than an ivy haired man hit them on the heads and apologized to her.  
The walk was quick and not awkward with Yuki constantly squabbling about nothing, thank god.  
When it came to the turn off where they separated and went separate ways Kei said "good luck" to Tadashi and then his goodbyes and left.  
Kei stood for awhile just listening, then he could hear Yuki yell at Tadashi. He knew he shouldn't listen and yet he still did.  
"Does he know?" as soon as Yuki and Tadashi turned the corner Yuki yelled at him. Yuki knew that when they leave Kei puts on his earphones, but she didn't realise that he hadn't today.  
"know what?"  
"Know about our situation?!" Tadashi stayed still and quiet, looking at the ground scuffing his shoe into it.  
"answer me!"  
"......yes" Tadashi said regretingly,  
Yuki was raging,  
she never wanted anyone to ever find out about their home situation.  
"But its okay Yuki! He won't tell anyone! And he... he is my bestfriend I trust him!~" Tadashi tried to defend himself and Kei but he knew it takes a lot to make Yuki mad and a lot to calm her.  
"That doesn't matter Tadashi! I told you if you ever have trouble call me! you're not alone you have me! Don't drag anyone down in this mess, that is just ruining more peoples lives. They don't deserve or should have to put up with her. It is not anyone else's mess okay? So don't bring anyone else into it, I thought you were more mature and reliable than that." Yuki said turning away to continue walking home with a disappointed tone to her words.  
"I-I am reliable Yuki! I have been doing everything! I don't bring him into it ! And I wont tell anyone else, s-so please .... Please don't be mad at me" Tadashi said trying to hold back his tears. The thing he hated more than his mother was disappointing Yuki.  
"Okay Tad, its fine it was a mistake but please promise me not to tell anyone  else" Yuki said over her shoulder still walking  
"I promise!~" Said Tadashi following behind Yuki but still felt ashamed in himself.

Kei was shocked. It makes more sense now! more pieces fitting into this massive puzzle.  
Kei left now putting on his earphones and blasting his music to yet again distract him from the world.  
But it didn't really work. He couldn't hear the music at all, but instead all he could hear was his thoughts about Tadashi's home life, situation, and sister.  
Did his sister leave for work or ...did she run away?

When we got home, we opened the door to the smell of alcohol and ..... Something really gross?  
"I'm home!" Yuki yelled out  
"Yuki she doesn't like it if you are too loud" I whispered to Yuki praying that mum didn't get too annoyed with it.  
What was that smell? It stung my nose! Sure I'm used to weird smells its one of the quirks living with a crazy drunk, But when its really bad the sting is still there.  
Yuki and I exchanged looks and then both followed the smell after taking off our shoes. We ended up in the kitchen looking at a vomit mixed with alcohol and some unknown food.  
"....I'm sorry Yuki! I did clean! But I guess she woke up and got hungry..... I know this isn't what you should come home to after a year.. I'll clean it up, go into the lounge and I'll bring you some tea yeah?"  
But Yuki didn't answer me instead she stormed up to mums room.  
"N-No Yuki wait! Don't go in there! She will be angry if you disturb her!" I tried pulling her arm to stop her but she just yanked it from me and continued up the stairs.  
When did she get so strong? I thought she studied human interactions and stuff not weight lifting!  
Has she forgotten that mum is harder to handle now after the last time she was here?  
Yuki slammed into mums room to see mum lying on her bed in just her undergarments, with a vodka bottle in one hand and food in the other.  
Her room was covered in condoms, bottles and food that was unidentifiable.  
"Y *hic* Yuki? Why the fuck are you here? And being so noisy ! Can't you see I don't want to be disturbed you fag" she then threw her empty bottle of wine at Yuki and slammed the door. Mum usually likes Yuki but when she's drinking vodka she is out of hand.  
"I-I'm sorry, I did try cleaning her room but she got angry. Did she hit you?" Luckily the bottle had missed Yuki and just smashed against the wall. lucky it was empty because red wine can be a pain to scrub out sometimes. But I've gotten good at it so the stains per week are decreasing thank goodness.  
"Y.....Yuki?" I had gone back downstairs to grab the dust pan and broom, but when I came back she was still standing there staring at the door.  
"How....when..." Yuki turned around with a shocked expression.... Well I wouldn't call it shocked it was more like someone who was terrified of ghosts and just saw one.  
"does she always do that?" Yuki said looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Well no.. Today is one of her good days so I guess you're lucky you came today not yesterday" I said With a small smile and laughed to myself as I compared the two days in my head.  
Yup yesterday was wayyyyy worse.  
"G-Good day? How in anyway is that good!? There is vomit everywhere, her room is a mess, she smells like death, she even threw a bottle at me! Since when has she gotten so bad?! Its only been...... a year...." Yuki couldn't keep eye contact with me, instead staring at the ground, she was hesitant in the end of her sentence.  
"True, I'm sorry you had to come home to that! Um she will be better, she calms down at about 5pm. She is happy to see you! She's just.....is busy at the moment so she can't show it, don't mind it~ I'll go clean up and prepare dinner~ you've had a long flight so go and rest! You must be exhausted"

How ....How could I leave such a young child with a beast on his own? Is all Yuki could think about and stood there frozen as realization over took her.

I quickly cleaned up the broken bottle almost in my fastest record, I then quickly ran downstairs to clean the mess in the kitchen to start cooking, Yuki must be starving so I'll try to make it quick.

I had finished making dinner and was serving it up when I heard the door slam up stairs

BAM!

Darn she's early! Poor Yuki is gonna have to sit the whole dinner with her! I was planning to get her down about half way so its half the torture. But nope, the demon has arisen.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Silence ....... Then there was a aloud tumble sound followed by a loud " Ow motherfucker!"

Then another

Bam!

"yYYYuuuuuukiiiiii" she said as she entered the kitchen  
"Oh...Its you" she uttered with the most disgusted snarl, but I've had worse.  
"Where is my Yuki?" She said as she drunkenly glanced around the kitchen.  
"I'm just serving dinner so she will be in once its served" I said in a hush voice so I don't 'startle' her with my 'loud' voice.  
"Then serve faster you rat!" she said as she made a place for herself at the table.  
I felt like I was on master chief with a timer trying to serve up dinner. I usually try to make situations like these better in my head by making it a game or relating it to a show.  
I did it with no spills and quickly hurried to the lounge to fetch Yuki.  
"Um Yuki?" I said in a quiet voice so I didn't startle her from her staring contest with the ground.  
"Dinners ready now and it's at the table"  
But I got no reply, instead she just walked zombie like to the table and sat down almost walking into a few walls on the way.  
What's wrong with her? She's been acting so strange, maybe its just jetlag?  
I sit and joined them, Yuki and I bow but mum just digs in.  
"sho my dwaling kuki, hwo haave you ben?" (So my darling Yuki how have you been?) said mum with her mouth full of food.  
"Umm I've been good, done lots of ...traveling" she looked guilty saying the last part, I wonder why? Isn't it a fun thing to travel? I've always wanted to go on a big trip with no worries.  
"Did you get me any booze?!" said mum obviously getting to the point of her conversation.  
" Um no , they wouldn't let me bring alcohol back on the plane from where I was staying" she said quickly before mum snapped. But of course mum still snapped.  
I just sat back and watched the two argue but catch up at the same time. Mum is always happier when Yuki is home, at one point she even didn't drink the whole time Yuki stayed because she wanted to remember the experience.  
, it's kind of like some of her humanity came back. But Yuki on the other hand is acting really strange... she was fine just before so what happened? Maybe the bottle thing? But that missed her so it shouldn't of done anything? I'm sure she had seen worse when we were younger! Maybe it was a trigger to be back in this enviroment... I'll make her some pudding after this and she can watch her favourite movie and she might cheer up.

I put mother back in her room and took Yuki her pudding. But even when I made and brought her, her favourite pudding and put on her favourite movie she still didn't cheer up.  
She just sat there still zombie like.  
"Why?" she said quietly  
"Hmm?"  
"Why aren't you mad at me?" She said in an almost inaudible voice still staring at the moving images on the screen.  
"Why would I be mad at you? Did you steal something from me again? I hope it's not one of my manga's!" I said with a little giggle but she didn't look the least bit amused. I got a little worried anticipating the outcome.  
"I've ruined your life Tadashi, and all you have been doing is smiling and giving me my favourite things!" She said with a breath hitch at the end now making eye contact but I wish she hadn't, this was the first ever time I've seen her cry, she has always been the strong one comforting me during the hard times.  
"I left you with a beast! I left you and went to enjoy my own life! Why... WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT ME?"  
She was now going into hysterics, she stood up, grabbed my shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes with her red ones.  
"I.....ruined....you *hic*" tears were streaming down her face none stop.  
My body moved on it's own and drew her into a big hug.  
"It's is not your fault Yuki! You're are the one working hard and supporting this family! You had no choice to leave or not~ you sacrificed yourself so that we could survive! And look I'm not ruined! I am a healthy teenage boy with exposure to mental states" at my words she put her head into my shoulder and kept crying. I rubbed soft circles on her back just like she did to me when I was a kid and our parents fought downstairs.  
"I'm sorry" I said softly to her  
She immediately whipped her head up and looked me straight in the eyes, whilst she grabbed my shoulders firmly.  
Her eyes were really puffy now with smudges of masscarra all down her cheeks.  
"Don't you ever say sorry again or I'll punch you!" she said sternly, she then brought both hands up, slapped her face and grunted. I knew she was serious, and her punches really hurt!  
"Now we are going to sit on the couch and have a harry potter marathon for my return" she said with a nod to herself as if her head was screwed back on properly whilst ushering me onto the couch with her.  
That's good that the normal Yuki is back!  
We sat like this until about 2am when Yuki fell asleep lightly snoring.  
I quietly turned off the T.V , put a couple more blankets on Yuki, and a pillow under her head.  
I went up stairs avoiding the creaky step so that the demon doesn't howl out in anger at me.  
I swung mums door open silently. I gained the skill of opening doors quietly so that she won't wake up when I come home or check on her.  
Her room smelt bad but not as bad as normal, and there were less bottles on the ground than usual! Probably because Yuki is home.  
I avoided the creaky floor boards I memorized in her room as I went around picking up the empty alcohol bottles so that they don't stink up her room. I do this everyday so that I can at least keep the room just that little bit more clean and fresh.  
I took the bottels down to recyling and went to bed.  
Maybe it was because of today's events or I was just not tired,  
because I could not fall asleep!  
At all!

I decided to check my phone because I mean that's what everyone does when they can't sleep!

Ooooo a text from Tsukki! Those are rare!

A little buzz of excitement ran through my body as I typed in the passcode to open my phone so I could read Tsukkis message

 

  
~Salty moon~  
Hey. How was dinner?  
-

He is always so plain in his texts! He could at least try an emoji or something?  
But the texts still made me excited...?

-Me

It was good thank you ~ Mum came down and didn't even drink (Apart from water) the whole time! It's good that she likes Yuki so much!♪(┌・。・)┌  
-

It usually takes him ages to return texts! Especially if I write them in the middle of the night because he is asleep. Obviously.  
But not today! It only took him a minute or so to reply. A reply is also rare!  
What a rare day!~

  
~Salty moon~  
That's good. Did you enjoy it? Why aren't you asleep?  
-

  
-Me  
Well not to brag or anything but my cooking is always really good  
o (◡‿◡✿)  
But yes I did enjoy it (Because my cooking is great so who wouldn't) thank you~  
Did you have a good dinner?  
I could ask you the same thing! You're also awake ( ・◇・)？  
-

~Salty moon~  
...  
I had a normal dinner. Mum nagged but that's usual.  
Well I asked you first.  
-

Geez he could at least agree with me or something instead of three dots. that's so like Tsukki though. To him the saying "If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all" Is opposite. He goes by "If you can't say anything mean then don't say anything all".

  
-Me  
I'm up because Yuki and I watched a Harry Potter marathon , and it took her ages to fall asleep. She wouldn't let me go whilst she was awake ( ○｀3'○)  
Now Why are you still awake?  
-

~Salty Moon~  
Then go to sleep now. We do have school tomorrow.  
.no reason.  
I just happened to be awake.  
-

(But Kei was just too embarrassed to admit that he was waiting for Tadashi's text, because he knew that Tadashi ALWAYS responds, so he was waiting to see if Tadashi was okay~)

-Me  
Ooooo mother Tsukki is out! Okay mum I will go to sleep (〜￣△￣)〜  
Mmmm? Sure... (*・-・)  
Well you should go to sleep too!

-

~Salty moon~  
What's up with all the emoji's?  
Wait. Before you go to sleep I have a question.  
-

-Me  
Better.....hurry....eyes...closing....  
Haha~  
What's the question? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
-

~salty moon~  
How is your stomach?  
Did you dress it properly?  
Did you tell your sister?  
Did the guy hurt you anymore than that?  
Do you need to go to the police?  
-

(Kei regretted the bombard of questions and was really embarrassed he tried many ways to delete the message but it didn't work)

That reminds me I forgot to redress it. But it will be fine, and anyways I ran out of big plasters so these will do.  
But I don't want to worry Tsukki and burden him! It's nice he cares though~

-Me  
Wow you really are a mum Tsukki!  
I'm fine so stop worrying about it~  
I'm tired now so I'll be going to sleep ［(－－)］zzz  
Have a goodnight sleep and see you tomorrow <3  
-

I turned off me phone and closed my eyes. It was easier to sleep now. Maybe because I knew that Tsukki cared about me and that put me to ease.  
Tsukki always helps me sleep.

Maybe because he is the moon? Haha~

But Kei on the other hand was worried and couldn't fall asleep as easily. He wished Tadashi would open up more about his home situation and let Kei help him.  
He thought that ever since he found out Tadashi's secret that was held close to his heart, that Tadashi would be open and rely on Kei more.  
But Kei was wrong.  
It was like Tadashi was being MORE careful so that Kei wouldn't worry, or that Kei would be more convinced that Tadashi had it under control and didn't need help.  
After over hearing Tadashi's and Yuki's conversation, Kei sort of understood why Tadashi kept to himself. But since Kei already knows then doesn't that mean that he was allowed to help?  
But Kei didn't want to force himself on Tadashi too much.  
But maybe that's what Tadashi needs?  
But Kei isn't good with comforting or socializing on a human level, so him pushing on Tadashi a lot will be a challenge within itself.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna hopefully be a long fanfic ~ but I am lazy so it might not be as long as wanted  
> I'm not a good writer so please forgive   
> I have tried to edit and adjust the story but there are probably still mistakes and parts that could be better written   
> I am open for feedback please!   
> I want to improve so advice etc. is welcome please!~   
> I am very bad and inconsistent on updates so don't expect weekly or on time updates   
> My information about the medical and mental side of things might be inaccurate sorry!~   
> The story is more focused on Tadashi so it might be a slow relationship between him and Kei.   
> This fanfic is more of a practise to get my skills up with long fanfictions that is why it is very imperfect !   
> I haven't written in ages so don't mind don't mind! ~  
> Don't be afraid to message me your thoughts and if you found mistakes, I don't bite !
> 
> If you are experiencing these home situations I suggest you go see someone that can help you! 
> 
> Okay enjoy!~


	2. Chapter 2 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it seems that it didn't add the bold and smaller writing effect to my words. I hope you can tell the difference between if they are thinking or not   
> o(╥﹏╥)o   
> It won't do it for any chapters so please fight through it ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و 
> 
> Enjoy~

When Tadashi woke up in the morning to his irritating alarm playing some random tune that he never wants to hear again, He could smell food cooking from down the hall.  
Why is Yuki awake so early, And cooking at that?  
There was a little shock of excitement as he walked to the kitchen. Its been ages since someone has cooked for him besides Kei's mum so he was getting excited anticipating what was to come in the kitchen.  
But when Tadashi got down the hall to the kitchen he just stood there in shock.  
He had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure he was awake. In fact he did it twice.  
He could not believe his eyes!  
There was his sober mother  
Standing there  
Over the stove  
Actually cooking breakfast!  
She never cooks for herself, Tadashi always does all the house work and cooking.  
Yet here she was doing it!  
When he looked over to the kitchen table Yuki was there setting up three, Yes three! Plates and place mats.  
They were all going to have breakfast together  
Tadashi was so shocked at the thought or the actual thing happening in front of him that he couldn't move a muscle.  
"Oh! Good morning Tads~ Did you have a good sleep?"  
Yuki was acting normal so they clearly aren't possessed. Then what came over them?  
"Ummm morning? Yes, I think I'm still having it?" Tadashi said still paralyzed and questioning the very world around him being hesitant.  
"Haha Nope! Sit down Breakfast is ready~" Yuki pulled out Tadashi's chair for him to sit like those guys do in the movies that pull the chair out for the women at formal outings.  
Tadashi hesitantly played along pretending to be girl really captivated by the gesture. He didn't have to pretend much becuase he really was captivated by it all.  
His mum dished up the food and they all sat at the table.  
Together.  
Like how they did before his dad left,  
before his mum became an alcoholic and mentally unstable,  
when his life was normal and happy,  
Before the pain,  
Before the misery that had became his life.

It was really nostalgic for Tadashi. He was almost crying whilst eating his food but he held it back. He didn't want his weak side to show especially just by eating food.  
They actually held normal conversations!  
Like about school.  
Yuki's travels.  
But none about their mother or her life.  
They knew that if they mentioned even one problem of their mothers she would go on a rage and revert immediately back to her known self. So they kept it to themselves and cherished this living memory.

~  
Tadashi was so captivated by this morning that he had no room to be tired, nor to care about anything around him.  
Getting dressed was quick and easy , even when he left the house Yuki waved goodbye to him.  
Is this how normal families worked?  
Tadashi would think about his dad alot and what it would be like to still have him with them.  
Now was one of those moments where Tadashi would get lost in thought over it.  
He kept imagining what it would be like if his dad was still there.  
Imagining what it would be like if Yuki constantly lived with them.  
If his mum wasn't mentally ill.  
If she stopped drinking.  
Stopped bringing abusive customers home.  
Stopped being abusive herself.  
If his dad was still here would all those things become true?  
He kept imagining how nice it would be to have a working and functioning family  
But when he saw Kei it was like looking at a zombie!  
All his thoughts about his family disapeared as he studied Kei's unusual look.  
He had highly visible bags under his eyes,  
He looked extra pale,  
And his shoulders were slightly slumped with his jacket messily sitting on top of them.  
"Good morning Tsukki~"  
"Tsk" was what Tadashi got in return. Usually he would get at least spit out a 'Hi'  
"What's wrong with you? You look like a zombie! Is this the zombie apocalypse?! Is it finally happening?!?" Tadashi skipped around Kei with giggles but Kei was having none of it. Tadashi soon got the idea and stopped skipping, and just stared at Kei for an answer.  
"You wanna know what's wrong?" Kei said with a look that could kill to Tadashi. The worst part was he wasn't even trying yet!  
"Of course Mr. Grinch~ " Tadashi said teasing yet again trying to lighten the heavy mood.  
Most people didn't realize that it was actually Tadashi that gave Kei the grief in teasing not the other way around in this friendship.  
Kei swiftly pulled up Tadashi's shirt from his pants so that his stomach was showing.  
Of course not to Kei's surprise what he saw looked like a painful mess.  
The injury was becoming infected and it was very red, and very swollen.  
The little plasters that were there have decreased due to them falling off when Tadashi slept.  
It was even more puffy and oogy than yesterday.  
Tadashi winced with pain when Kei lifted his top but tried to hide it.  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Especially in public!"  
"This! This is what kept me up all night! I knew you wouldn't tell me about it, or even if you treated it! Why didn't you let me help you?"  
"I didn't want to be a burden" Tadashi said in a small voice whilst he Pushed Kei's hands in a panic but still gentle and tucked back in his shirt, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking.  
"You aren't a burden to me or a nurse! If you weren't going to see the nurse about it then, you could at least let me treat it! I know you want to keep the secret or else your sister will get angry, but I already know the secret and I CAN help you! You aren't a bother to me Yamaguchi! If you were I wouldn't let you walk with me! Nor would I sit with you during breaks and invite you to my house!"  
Tadashi stared at the concrete processing the words and wishing that the ground would just swallow him out of guilt.  
Kei grabbed Tadashi's wrists and pulled him towards the school in a fast walking pace all in a swift action.  
"Your wrists have gotten smaller. Have you been eating properly" Kei Asked but didn't look at Tadashi, he instead faced the direction they were walking with a look of fury.  
"T-They aren't even that small! And that's not that point here! Why are you dragging me so fast to the school?! And how did you know that Yuki would be mad at me if anyone found out?"  
I don't remember telling him about the Yuki 'thing'.  
Tadashi looked up to the taller blond with concerned and confused eyes, whilst trying to keep up with the fast walking pace.  
"Because I am taking you to the school nurse to get you treated, I didn't want you running away or making up another excuse so I am taking you by wrist. I know because I accidentally overheard your conversa- no more like you being yelled at by your sister."  
Kei didn't even bother making up an excuse because there was no point. Tadashi was already mad so why lie to him?  
"You overheard..? Oh you mean Yesterday on the street?!" Tadashi's body tensed up.  
I hope he didn't mean on the street yesterday!  
"Yes Obviously yesterday. I didn't mean to overhear.."  
Before Tadashi could say something and start up an argument, they were already in the school gates. If Tadashi had started up a fuss then they would look more weird and suspicious.  
Tadashi had to give in.  
But he swore to himself to try and not to bother people too much, it was like his daily oath.  
He was already making Makoto Shimada-San teach him how to float serve, he didn't want to waste any more of someone else's time.  
They could hear whispers and snickers as they walked down the halls. But Kei didn't care because he couldn't risk Tadashi running away and his cut getting more infected! And anyways if they really want a piece of him they'll go up to his face! They are just wimps.  
Lucky for Tadashi no one else was in the nurses office, just the nurse. He didn't want anyone else seeing the wound and arising rumors.  
"Hello boys, how can I help you?" The nurse said whilst she turned her chair towards them, and took off her glasses. Just like the movie way.  
Tadashi couldn't help but wonder if his life was a movie.  
"Goodmorn-"  
"His stomach is hurt and getting infected" Kei cut off Tadashi's greeting and got straight to the point. He didn't care about being polite, especially if his friend is hurt. No wasting time.  
"Okay, please come behind the curtain and tell me your name" The nurse said in a nice manner as she ushered him behind the curtain, so if anyone else comes in they won't see.  
"Um can I come too?" Kei said a bit uneasy and scrunching his shirt with his hands, he does this when he is embarrssed, anxious or uneasy. Basically his way of showing emotion, but only Tadashi knew what it meant.  
"That's not for me to decide" She said as she looked to Tadashi waiting for his answer.  
"Umm.... I guess its fine" Tadashi has a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks from Kei's concern, But lucky for him no one noticed.  
When they went behind the curtain Kei sat on a chair and so did the nurse, watching patiently.  
This isn't some strip club! Why did I let him come it is more embarrassing than I thought.  
"So what is your name ?" the nurse said trying to take the awkward silence out of the room.  
"Yamaguchi Tadashi"  
Tadashi slowly took off his top because the pain was menacing. He could feel the stares on him as he did so but tried to ignore the anxious thoughts that were arising withn.  
"Okay please face me and try not to flinch too much when I put on this swab. It will sting a bit"  
The nurse said as soon as Tadashi finished taking off his shirt.  
This was always the worst part when getting cuts, the sterilizing.  
Even though Kei was sitting behind Tadashi he could still see his back muscles tense when the swab touched the wound, it must really hurt.  
"This is a pretty deep wound, and it's infeted. how long have you had it?" She had a slight look of concern on her face now.  
"..Two nights" Tadashi could feel the question arising that he didn't want to answer.  
" Its pretty deep and infected. It will need a couple stitches, I can send you for the hospital if you prefer"  
"No! you can do it here please" Tadashi cringed at how quick he was to answer.  
"Okay we do have some numbing cream so lucky its only a couple" The nurse said clearly trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.  
If I had brung him earlier it would have been less painful for him. They would have better numbing stuff at the hospital, But of course he wouldn't want to go because they will make him write his details. He always avoided stuff that made you write home details.  
Many thoughts were going through Kei's head. Especially ones about how he can help Tadashi now, he couldn't help but feel partly to blame.  
"It would be better if you lay flat on the bed, Don't worry I've done plenty of stitches." Another nerve calming attempt.  
Tadashi didn't care about that, all he cared about was that arising question.  
Tadashi lay on the bed uncomfortably, and Kei sat next to his head so he could get a better view of what was happening.  
" He will need to stay for about half an hour after since its on his stomach I want it to settle'." She said winking. They all knew that you don't have to stay after stitches but everyone loves to skip class, and she wants to believe she is that 'cool' nurse.  
"Okay" Kei said with no hesitation, He was happy the nurse was trying to be 'cool' and let them wait. But Tadashi had other plans.  
"No Tsukki! We can go to class it is no big deal!"  
"we are staying" Kei said ending the conversation.  
There was a tense silence so the nurse decided to break it worst way possible as she applied the numbing stuff.  
"So how did this happen?"  
Tadashi's heart instantly speed up with a breath hitch. This was the dreaded question.  
I can't tell her the truth! Whats a good excuse?  
"Ummm ....well...." Tadashi sat there chewing the corner of his mouth trying to think up a believable story, He sucked at making up lies on the spot. The mouth chewing habit is one of his clear traits showing he was going to lie or is nervous.  
"One of our friends was throwing a glass bottle, and just as Yamaguchi turned around it hit his stomach"  
Kei said as if he had revised it thousands of times.  
You can't even tell that is a lie! I wonder how many other times he has lied to me?  
Tadashi got a little uneasy with that thought. He hated this anxious side of himself.  
"Oh I see. Well be more careful next time please. And don't throw glass bottles its dangerous even if it isn't aimed at someone. As you can see by this wound. Was the bottle full or shattered?"  
Tadashi relaxed and knew he could answer all questions freely without question of a good home life.  
"It was a broken bottle"  
Kei's eyes widened, Well this was news to him.  
Why was it broken? He never said that! That changes the situation completely! Was he being threatened by the 'customer'? Did the 'customer' steal something..... Or was he purposely going to hurt Yamaguchi? Was he going to do more than just hurt him... he is a 'customer' after all..?  
Bad thoughts flooded Kei. He couldn't wait for them to be alone so he could talk about it properly to him.  
Tadashi was surprisingly good at receiving the stitches. He didn't complain or make a bad face once.  
Kei didn't like that part he couldn't help but think Tadashi was adapted to not making a face or noise when hurt. He hated the thought.  
"Okay I'll just clean and put a bandage on it then you can just stay here for half an hour, or all of first period" She said with her hands on her hips and chin up high acting like some goddess  
"You will need to keep it clean and well wrapped so that the infection doesn't start again. Come back this time in a week and I will take out the stitches."  
She said as she helped Tadashi stand and wrapped the bandage around his skinny stomach.  
He is getting thinner... is he eating okay? I'll invite him for dinner more and' accidentally' bring too much lunch so he can have some.  
Kei was thinking up ways to get Tadashi to a healthy weight and to help him, as Tadashi put on his shirt and sat back down.  
The nurse was also conserned about Tadashi's weight but decided to bite her tongue against saying anything, she knew it wasn't her place.  
"Okay now if you will excuse me there is a meeting in the teachers lounge and I have to attend. Please make sure you dress the wound properly everyday!"  
"And you !" She said turning her attention to Kei.  
"Make sure he dresses it, and doesn't do too much exercises. And no more throwing bottles or you will never hear the end of it from me or the head dean!"  
Did I just get told off? Tsk and obviously i am going to make sure he dresses it geez lady.  
"Okay wish me luck!" she said as she head out the door waving her fingers at them in a peace sign, leaving them behind alone.  
Tadashi sat up and put in the bandages she gave him into a bag then into his school bag.  
"You know this is technically ditching" Tadashi said looking at Kei with a little giggle.  
"I don't care. I'm staying" Kei said shuffling to a more comfortable position on the chair.  
"Are you sore? Did it hurt" Even though Kei is trying to be comforting he didn't sound it.  
"I'm fine. No." Tadashi was too nervous to care about the pain because of what the nurse might of thought.  
"You can sleep since you didn't get much last night, I'll wake you up later." Tadashi said offering Kei the bed.  
"No. I'm fine" No manners as per usual.  
And Kei wasn't just going to waste a good opportunity like this.  
"here." Kei said giving Tadashi a caramel pudding.  
"I don't want it and mum put it in my bag" He was trying to play it cool.  
"For me? But I thought you like pudding? You don't have to suffer through me eating your pudding just because I got mere stitches" Tadashi laughed as he pushed Kei's hand back to Kei's chest.  
"I didn't give it to you because of the stitches! Mum put two in my bag by accident"  
"Then double whammy?" Tadashi giggled as he tried refusing he didn't want Kei to feel like he had to look after him.  
"I don't feel like two." Kei kept insisting the pudding towards Tadashi.  
But Tadashi just gave Kei a weird look. Kei wasn't usually bluntly pushy.  
Since he wasn't taking it Kei put it on Tadashi's lap, and put the spoon in Tadashi's right hand.  
"Fine then! But I'll only eat it when you eat yours" Tadashi said jokingly with a playful pout but Kei took out his pudding anyway.  
"Fine. Eat up"  
How can someone eat such a nice thing with such a stubborn face!  
Tadashi watched as Kei started eating his pudding, and then hesitantly started his own.  
Tadashi always felt self consious when eating infront of others.  
I wonder why Tsukki gave me his pudding and is staying with me? Does he feel like he has to? I hope I'm not burdening him. Is he maybe babying me? He souldn't feel like he has to.  
Tadashi ate his pudding hesitantly even though it was really good. He felt bad about eating Kei's pudding but knew Kei is freaky when stubborn so he wouldn't argue.  
"Yamaguchi ...." Kei initiated conversation after he finished his pudding.   
I may as well ask him or else he won't say.  
"Hmmm?" Tadashi hummed in response as he finished his pudding.  
"What actually happened with that customer?" Kei said bluntly while looking Tadashi straight in the eye.  
"I told you that it was done by the customer..." Tadashi didn't make eye contact though. Instead he focused on his pudding.  
"But why did the customer do it, you never told me the glass was broken." Kei still looked Tadashi in the eye even if Tadashi didn't back.  
I should of known that by telling the truth about the bottle being broken Tsukki would question me.  
I'm bothering him again aren't I....  
"Can't you just let it go Tsukki? It's happened and it's done~ i'm fine now~" Tadashi gave a smile to Kei which almost broke Kei inside.  
"Why can't you just trust me and tell me!?" But Kei was meaning that in general for everything.  
" I do trust you! and even if I tell you nothing can be done about it, and it will only bother you" Tadashi snapped back at Kei without thinking.  
Kei sat there wide eyed, Tadashi snapping is rare.  
"Sorry Tsukki I didn't mean to snap, Does it really bother you so much you have to know?"  
"Yes" Kei answered immediately, he knew that whenever Tadashi snapped at Kei, Tadashi will do something to apologies, This was great timing.  
"Yes"  
Tadashi stood up and walked around the room making sure no one else is in the room.  
"Fine." Tadashi took a long exhale.  
"All that happened was, I came home from school and mum had brought a customer home. She never does this, or at least she never does it when I'm home, It must be a new thing" Tadashi looked a bit sad for he knew his mother was getting worse not better.  
" So I didn't realize there was a customer and proceeded as normal. He- I mean the customer was coming down the stairs to get something. I don't know what it was but it was probably more alcohol. He was carrying an empty bottle in one hand and steadying him self on the railing with the other. He looked at me and said "Who the fuck are you? That bitch never said anything about a boy" So I just ignored him and said "excuse me" to go to my room because I didn't want to cause a ruckus. But he had other plans. He got angry that I wasn't talking to him so he smashed the bottle on the wall, and when I heard the sound I turned around as he threw it at me swearing and telling me to "Fuck off". I went to my room to stop him from being angry. Happy now? It's not that exciting of a story is it, it was just me with bad timing." Tadashi picked up the empty pudding cup and spoon and thew it out to distract himself from the tense silence.  
"Tsk"  
"I know I should of just answered him" Tadashi laughed but still didn't want to look Kei in the eye yet.  
"No not answering him was right but Why are you putting up with this on your own?" Tadashi took a deep breath in, then faced Kei.  
" I'm not alone, I have Yuki"  
"She isn't even in this country three quarters of the time!"  
"I text and talk to her most days! And we skype like once a week."  
"That doesn't count"  
"Fine then! I have you! So I'm not lonely!"  
Kei froze.  
He counts me? But he never opens up to me? Never asks for help? He pulls himself away from me?  
"But you never rely on me......nor open up to me." Kei looked slightly flustered and confused which was rare.  
"But you are there for me always. And you're the only person who knows and you carry this secret and it means a lot to me! I always bother you but you still are my friend. I'm not lonely"  
Tadashi gave Kei a bright smile as he twisted his fingers together. Kei pushed up his glasses trying to hide his emotions too.  
"Then rely on me more, I won't run" Kei then looks at the time and stands up.  
"It's been half an hour now lets go to class" Perfect timing.  
Kei led the way out of the room and They walked back to class like usual with Tadashi one step behind Kei. Thank goodness for that because Kei couldn't hide he slight blush on his face as they walk down the hallway. Little did he know that his ears blush too and Tadashi could see them clearly. Tadashi didn't want to embarrass Kei so he kept walking behind with a smirk on his face and a silent giggle.  
When they got back to class they handed in their late slips and sat at their tables. Hinata tried asking Tadashi why they were late and why Kei was blushing but got caught and told off by the teacher so gave up on the talking. Whispers and rumors went around but Tadashi and Kei ignored them.

~Time skip~

Tadashi couldn't participate in volleyball practice today. He was gonna pretend that he wasn't hurt but Kei wouldn't let him, and threatened to tell coach about the cut which meant explaing how he got it if he tried to play. So Tadashi pretend to be sick and helped Yachi with stuff around the gym. He could feel eyes following him around the whole time. When he turned to see who it was he saw Kei glancing out the side of his eye to him.  
He's probably making sure I'm not over working myself, but he is being a bit too over protective!  
Tadashi just laughed to himself at his mum friend and continued working.  
It was much more boring being on the sideline and having to watch instead of practicing. But it was also interesting watching how the team works.  
Tadashi was used to being on the sidelines during matches so he made little head games to keep himself entertained, for instants he would try and guess where the ball is going next or who is going to hit it, he would also count how many times Hinata yelled at others. But Tadashi wasn't used to being on the sidelines at a practise, it was much more boring. At least helping Yachi made the practise go faster.  
Tadashi waited outside for Kei when the practice had finished.  
The breeze was cold and made his breath white like dragons smoke, he loved this.  
He was low-key hoping it would snow soon.  
Tadashi loves the snow, he used to play in it with Yuki and his parents all the time. But now every time it snows he is left with his mental mother to deal with. his mum goes silent and possessive during the snowfalls, The memories of the days of the snow with the family fill up around her so she keeps Tadashi close. She doesn't like Tadashi going out much in the snow, and instead he has to stay home looking after her, but he manages to slip out a lot because she is too out of it to notice. It is like a little break.  
Winter is by far Tadashi's favourite season.

Kei hated the snow because it was cold. But at the same time he was thankful for it because he could see Tadashi's happy face when it snowed on them. It also gave Kei the opportunity to invite Tadashi over more because of they 'got stuck in the blizzard and Kei's house was closer'. Kei's mum also invited Tadashi more for her famous winters soup and winter dinners, she also invites him on family trips to the hot springs in the snow. Tadashi unconsciously clings to Kei's side and is more close for warmth during winter which Kei guiltily loves. Over all Kei gets more time with Tadashi and he is thankful.  
When Kei went outside from getting changed a cold wind hit him and he instantly stuck his head in his scarf on reflex, but when he looked to find Tadashi he saw that Tadashi was standing staring at the sky not caring for the cold and sticking his head far out bearing his neck to the wind. He could tell that Tadashi was waiting for the snow like he does every time.  
Of course when Tadashi does this it usually starts snowing soon after like some weird sixth sense or something. This time Tadashi was right on the spot.  
Kei couldn't take his eyes off Tadashi as Tadashi stood their with a massive smile on his face as the snow fell on him.  
Tadashi had pink cheeks and a pink nose from the cold and the snow looked like white freakles on his brown ones. His eyes were closed and his lips were in the form of a happy smile.  
Cute...  
He would usually be taken aback when he thinks these thoughts about Tadashi but he was too distracted this time.  
"Oh Tsukki! Look it's finally snowing~" Kei was brought out of his trance by Tadashi's call of happiness.  
"Tsk" Is all Kei could say but he was secretly grateful to the snow for showing him that beautiful picture. He wished he had, had his camera on him! Kei likes taking photos especially of Tadashi when they go out on a walk, his whole camera is just filled with photos of Tadashi. Kei made a mental note to start bringing his camera to capture those moments of Tadashi.  
Tadashi has always asked to see the photos but Kei is afraid that he will find it weird that they are all of him. So Kei always makes excuses to not show him.  
"Come on lets go before we catch a cold" Kei said trying to play it cool.  
"Okay~" Tadashi was practically skipping behind Kei as they walked home. And he was unconsciously humming a quiet little tune.  
Kei knew that when ever Tadashi hums he is very happy or at peace. Kei hasn't heard Tadashi hum for awhile. Kei loved hearing Tadashi hum. It was way better than the music he usually listens to. Tadashi's humming was so peaceful.  
he has the voice of an angel   
Kei felt at bliss hearing the humming behind him,  
But Suddenly he heard a little gasp and then the humming stopped. When Kei glanced back at Tadashi he saw that he looked sad again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"....Since it's snowing mum will be in one of her 'moods' and I've left Yuki to deal with it all on her own."  
Tadashi looked at the ground instead of the sky in a guilty manner.  
"I'm sure she will be fine. You don't have to worry BECAUSE Yuki is there. She will look after your mum so don't feel guilty. You have done nothing wrong."  
"mmm Okay, Thank you Tsukki~"  
"Also come to my house earlier in the mornings so I can change your dressing."  
"You don't have to do that Tsukki~ I can do it myself don't worry, you have done enough for me"  
"It's not an option. I am doing it for you, I don't care if you want me to or not." The intense stare let Tadashi know that he didn't have a choice.  
"........fine then....mum" Tadashi giggled at his joke which lightened the mood.  
"Then you can look after these since I won't be needing them at my place. Is that okay mum" Tadashi snickered as he shoved the bag filled with bandages and ointments into Kei's arms.  
"Stop calling me mum! Tsk"  
"Sorry Tsukki" Tadashi giggled not sorry at all.  
"There you are Tadashi!" They both looked head to where the woman's voice called for Tadashi.  
"Yuki?" Tadashi said as he saw his older sister run up to meet them.  
*huff* *huff* *Huff* *wheeze*  
"You're really unfit" Kei said as he watched the older woman try to catch her breathe.  
"Shut *huff* up *huff*"  
"What is wrong Yuki? Did something happen?" Tadashi eyes were now filled with worry.  
"Mum *Huff* She was yelling for you *Huff* and she was freaking out going on about the first snow day and stuff. I could manage to calm her but she won't last long.."  
"I thought this would happen" Tadashi glared to himself as if he was to blame.  
"Sorry you had to deal with that Yuki, Especially since you are on holiday~"  
Tadashi gave Yuki a apology smile.  
His aurar feels different when he is with Yuki-san. Like he is an adult. It's like his maturity levels heightened. And why is he apologizing? It's not his fault!  
Kei glared a little. He was beginning to dislike Yuki more and more.  
" Sorry Tsukki but i have to go now, bye bye!"  
Tadashi gave a quick flick of his wrist to Kei as a goodbye then ran back with Yuki to their house. And Kei was left alone with Annoyed thoughts. He wanted to see Tadashi happy more in the snow and use Yuki as an excuse to hang out longer. But clearly shes useless, but he already knew that.

When they walked in it looked as if a harricane had gone through their house!  
Their mum had heard the door open and called out.  
"Is that you Tadashi?"  
"Yes, it is me and Yuki. Don't worry." Tadashi spoke in a soft voice knowing from experience that if he sounded slightly angry she would cry and freak out thinking he is angry at her.  
"Ohh thats good. Come and sit with mum"  
Whenever it snowed like this Tadashi's mum went fully crazy. On the first snow fall She would make Tadashi stay constantly with her and if he left for too long she would start screaming and breaking stuff, she would be calmer after the first snow day but it is still bad.  
It made it hard on Tadashi for cleaning up and staying with her whenever he went to school, He would sometimes miss school on the first snow fall because of her.  
During this time she also gets double the customers to 'fill the lonelieness'  
She never brought them home but when Yuki last came to visit then left she started bringning them home. She usually only brung them when Tadashi wasn't home but her metality is slipping more and so are her own rules. She has now even had them over when Tadashi was home. When that happens Tadashi Decided he will leave the house when they are over, but now that its winter it will be too cold to go outside.He will probably have to go to Kei's. Tadashi was low-key hoping that, that customer was a one time thing but he knows that nothing with his mother is a one time thing.

They went into the living room to see their mother sitting on the ground with a blanket half drapping on her shoulders whilst she looked out the window.  
Her hair was hard and sticking up in various places, she smelt of alcohol so much that Tadashi could smell her from the door.  
"Come sit next to me you two" She patted the ground next her but still only looked out the window.  
This happened every year on the first snow fall. She isn't as bad for the rest of the season but it is like a weird mental switch has been turned on in her brain.  
Yuki and Tadashi went and sat by her trying not to pay attention to her smell.  
They just sat there in silence for hours.  
Just sitting there staring at the white snow that their mother despised so much falling outside.

They managed to make her eat dinner without throwing too much of it and got her to bed.  
Once they got her into bed Yuki and Tadashi quietly exchanged "Goodnight"s and went to their own rooms.  
When Tadashi looked at his phone he saw that there was a message from Kei.

~Salty moon~  
My mum wants to try a new recipe for cooking and wanted you to have a bento of it tomorrow. She wanted to know if you would rather plain rice or rice with soy sauce?  
She is excited for you to try it saying "Yamaguchi-kun is the only one that appreciates my cooking, invite him for dinner more often"

-

Tadashi always has thought of Tsukishima-san as his second mother. She always invites him for food, sleep overs and even holidays! She is very nice to Tadashi and nags on Kei to invite him more often.  
She also sees Tadashi as her ideal son because when ever he comes over he always enjoys her food and helps clean up afterwards even if she says not to, but he always insists.  
One time she had gotten a vommiting hangover but Kei was at his grandparents so she was alone. Tadashi had visited to return a plate (He had to hide the plate in his room so it wasn't broken). When she opened the door she couldn't hold back and was sick right in front of him. He wasn't grossed out nor bothered by it, instead he took her to her room with a bucket and cleaned up the vomit. He looked after her for the rest of the day and because of that she recovered fast, after that she has seen Tadashi in a new mature light.

*Freckle Star*  
That is nice of your mother! I will have it with soy sauce please~  
Haha her cooking is the best it is hard not to appreciate it!

-

~Salty moon~  
Okay she will put soy sauce for you.  
Is the demon alright? (not that I care about her but if she is okay then you will be happier.)

-  
Kei mostly reffered to Tadashi's mum as 'demon' because he hated her so much.

*Freckle Star*  
Thank you~  
My MUM is okay now thank you. Since its the first snowfall she had one of her moments. Yuki wasn't used to them so she panicked.  
Lucky I had replaced our plates and stuff with plastic ones it saved more on the cleaning XD

-  
~Salty moon~  
She doesn't deserve to be called 'mum'. Her title is demon.  
Smart idea with the plastic.

"Maybe if Yuki was home more then she would know what to do and not leave it on you" Is what he wanted to say but he knew that if he said that Tadashi would get very angry because he respects Yuki so much.

-  
*Freckle Star*  
Well she is my only parent left and she did give birth to me.  
She is a mother.  
If she is a demon does that make me satans spawn? XD  
Thanks~

-  
~Salty moon~  
Tsk.  
Go to sleep now so that your ingury heals better.  
Don't forget to come here earlier.  
Goodnight.

-  
*Freckle Star*  
Yesss muumm XD  
Okay will do.  
Good night Tsukki~

-  
Tadashi giggled as he closed his phone just sensing Kei's "tsk" When he read the mum bit.

"Tashi.."  
"Tadashi..."  
"Tadashi wake up"  
"Tadashi wake up!"  
"hmm? Dad? what is it?" Tadashi opened his eyes to see his dad standing over him shaking him gently by the shoulders. Well he thinks it is his dad. The figure has no face and his voice sounds like he is talking underwater, but the figure is the same.  
"It's the first snow fall outside"  
Tadashi hopped out of his warm bed and into the cold to see it. He followed the faceless father figure to the window.  
As he looked out, there were white specks dancing in the air to the ground.  
"wow..."  
Tadashi was mesmerised by this.  
This was his first ever time seeing the first snow fall during the night. It was like he was in another world.  
It was like magic.  
Tadashi and his dad stayed like that for ages.  
"Tadashi.." his father said in the muffled voice.  
"...I *Ringgggg*" After the man said "I" His mouth just hung open making a ringing sound, As his face got blurrier and more distant.  
"N-No stop ...the noise! Stop! Not again... NO"  
Tadashi's eyes flicked open to see his blury, yet slightly glowing ceiling from the morning sun coming through the curtain. he is covered in sweat and was laying in a twisted position out of breath.  
His alarm was still ringing on his bedside table next to his head.  
He Then slapped his hand on it to stop the ringing and lay there staring at the ceiling as his vision slowly became clearer.  
Tadashi has had similar dreams. As the years went on though his father's face became static looking and his voice muffled.  
Whenever his father tried to tell him something his alarm would ring and wake him up.  
Tadashi can't remember what his father looks like anymore, He can recognise him from a photo but thats it. He can't really remember how he sounded either since it has been a few years.  
Tadashi looked at his clock to see blinking numbers screaming at him to hurry up. He had to reluctently set his alarm for an earlier time to go to Kei's place.  
" I have enough time to shower then go to Tsukki's but i'll have to skip on breakfast" Tadashi mumbled to himself as he dragged his body to 'his' shower downstairs.  
His room was the only bedroom downstairs so he got his own bathroom (It's also the main bathroom for visitors but they don't get many, so it is his). Yuki and their mother's are up stairs, they have to share a bathroom.  
Tadashi has always been thankful for that fact.

He had a quick shower and headed to Kei's.  
It was extra cold because the air on Tadashi's still wet hair made his neck freeze, and When his neck is cold all of Tadashi is cold, its a given.  
Tadashi accidentally forgot a scarf though so he walked fast to Kei's trying not freeze too much, he couldn't be bothered going back home to get one.  
He almost slipped on the snow, cursed and then giggle to himself, when going up the stairs to the house.  
Now the hardest part!  
Tadashi was going to have to take his hands from his pockets to press the cold doorbell.  
"Okay and " Tadashi mentally prepared himslef for the cold that was to come  
"go!" Tadashi moved his hand as fast as he cold to ring it and put his hands back in his pockets to keep them warm. He giggled to himself for his actions as he waited for someone to open the door.  
Only Kei has seen Tadashi's child side but that was by accident and Tadashi still doesn't know he saw it, so it is Kei's little secret. Kei was happy that Tadashi did have a child side, since his maturity was forced apon him at a young age.  
"Good you're here" Was the greeting Tadashi got from the tall blond.  
"Good morning to you too Tsukki~" Tadashi silently laughed to himself at his friend acting like usual.  
"why is your hair still wet. You'll catch a cold like that in this weather. Have you eaten breakfast?" Kei said as he moved aside to let Tadashi in.  
"I didn't have enough time to dry it because you wanted me here earlier. I'm fine i won't get sick! No i didn't have enough time but didn't you say that your mum made me a bento? So i will be fine"  
It was rare for Tadashi to get sick so Kei didn't push him on that.  
"Is that Yamaguchi?!" an angelic voice called from the kitchen.  
"Yes sorry for intruding"  
"Come any time! This is your house too! Anyways i have made your bento! I hope you like the new recipe" she said as she popped her head around the doorway to speak to him face to face.  
"Thank you i can't wait to eat it, i'm sure it will be amazing as always!"  
"Okay we are going to my room now" Kei said cutting off the conversation and grabbing Tadashi's wrists to take him to his room.  
"Your wrists have deffinitly gotten smaller. Don't tell me your trying to 'save money' by not eating as much" Kei said when they were in his room and went to get the bandages.  
He knew Tadashi would sacrifice himself to help with the money his sister was 'desperatly trying to earn'.  
"I have to because i need to pay for school stuff"  
"Then you can eat breakfast here and i will get mum to make you an extra bento she will be happy to do so" Kei quickly went out the door before Tadashi could argue.  
Did he want me to follow?  
Tadashi just stood awkwardly in Kei's room waiting to see if Kei wanted him to follow or not. Luckily Kei only took like two seconds.  
Tadashi always felt awkward in other peoples homes, even if he has been there lots.  
"She said she has been waiting for the day when you asked and was super happy about it. See you aren't burdening us." Kei said coming back from talking to his mother and started unraviling the bandage happy with himself that he now gets to see Tadashi get at least a little bit healthier.  
" Did you just ask your mum?! argh....I'm sorry."  
I shouldn't of come here. I'm just causing more trouble for Tsukki's family  
"Stop being sorry! We like having you here, you aren't burdening us so stop regretting that you came today" It was like Kei could tell when Tadashi felt something but wouldn't say it. Kei had learnt that the best way to deal with Tadashi's insecurities was to reasure him that he is welcomed and loved instead of telling him to "shut up" and That "it's nothing".  
Kei then lifted Tadashi's shirt with no warning and Tadashi winced ever so slightly in his eyes but Kei still saw it.  
"Sorry"  
Woah Tsukki used manners! What a rare day. Tadashi silently laughed at his own sarcasm  
"Do you want me to take the bandgae off or yourself?" Kei didn't want to hurt Tadashi more so he thought it would be better if Tadashi did it himself.  
"I can do it" Tadashi said as he unravled his stomach to reveal the cut.  
"did you get it wet? You shouldn't let it get wet for about a week"  
"I didn't get it wet don't worry, muuum"  
Kei just glared at the word with a 'tsk' and Tadashi snickerd to himself.  
"Sorry you have to look at this gross thing everyday" Tadashi was looking down at his stomach seeing the blood and stitches. He wasn't too fussed at gross sightings like blood or sickness because of his mother.  
"The only thing that is gross is who did this to you. If you apologise one more time i won't let you play volleyball even when your stitches are out, not untill the cut fully heals and there is no scare" Kei threatended Tadashi.  
Hopefully that will stop him  
"But i have to apologise because i am making you do something for me! And I am bothering you" Tadashi was a little worried that Kei would actually take himself up on the threat if he accidentally slipped out a reply. Tadashi was brought up to say sorry alot even if he has done nothing wrong.  
Kei gave a scolding glare up to Tadashi.  
It's weirder being shorter than him and telling him off since I'm on my knees  
"usually when someone does something for you, you say thank you. You aren't a burden" Kei said the last part in a growl.  
He was still intimedating even if he were shorter.  
"Then thank you Tsukki~"  
Kei turned his attention back to the injury to distract himself from Tadashi's smile, If he kept looking he would start blushing noticably. He applied the cream like a pro then started wrapping a new bandage.  
" You're like a pro" Tadashi said a little bewildered by Kei's secret skill.  
"It is because mum cuts herself so much when cooking, and i don't want it to get infected. Thats why I said you should come to me when you get hurt" Kei wasn't saying the whole truth though. He did help his mother to dress her wounds but she doesn't get them often enough for him to be a 'pro'.  
Kei actually secretly went to a few classes on it when he kept seeing Tadashi hurt from his mother and he wanted to help him.  
"Ohh what a good son!"  
Says the one who literally does everything for his mother!  
"Okay hold this padding in place lightly and I'll but the bandage over it" Kei said instructing Tadashi on what to do.  
His stomach was too skinny for a teenage boy. Kei couldn't wait to feed Tadashi and get him to a healthy weight.  
"Okay done. Mum made breakfast so put on your shirt and we will go to eat"  
"Okay" Tadashi replied in a soft voice and looked sad but angry at himself because he was even having breakfast there.  
"It's not going to buldge under my shirt is it?" Tadashi was looking at his stomach once he put the shirt on to see if it looks weird.  
"So what if it did?" Kei wouldn't mind seeing Tadashi's stomach bigger than it is.  
"I don't want to look like i have a wound" Tadashi said  
" It doesn't look like you have a wound. Come on lets go to the kitchen." Kei was a little annoyed that he cared about a tiny bump instead of his wounds.

~*Yuki*~  
Are you okay?  
Where are you?

-  
Tadashi's phone vibrated in his pocket as they were walking to school.

-Me  
I'm fine?  
I'm walking to school?

-

~*Yuki*~  
Good!  
I was worried because you weren't here when I woke up.

-  
-Me  
Sorry i forgot to tell you, I have to leave earlier for a little while so I won't be there in the mornings. Is that okay?

-  
~*Yuki*~  
Don't be sorry! It is good! Get out of the house I will look after mum, live your teenage life.

-  
Although Yuki said that Tadashi couldn't help but doubt if his sister could handle it. Since it has been a year since Yuki came back, their mother has gotten way worse and Yuki doesn't know how to handle it. If she needed help yesterday then can she really handled the other mood swings.  
Is she biting more than she can chew?  
Tadashi had a little pout on his face for the rest of the walk. But they got to school and he cheered up a bit when he and Kei made snarky comments to each other whilst they were looking at some of their classmates.


	3. Kei’s fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter saying kei’s Fear.  
> I had writers block (still do lol) so this chapter might not be very good sorry !   
> Please be patient with me   
> （ ◡_◡✿）

Chapter 2.5

 

Since It is now winter the school pool is closed, so in P.E. They started doing inside sports.  
Kei was greatful for this fact.  
He may seem like like a guy with no fears .  
"Fearless Tsukki" Is what the captians of the other schools that helped him practise blocking call him, They were called Kuroo and Bokuto. They were annoying, loud and kept calling him "Tsukki" against his will , but they were really good at volleyball dispite their personalities. One time at the training camp Bokuto walked into a massive spider web which had a massive black spider on it when they were walking to a vending machien for a break. He started running in circles letting out a screeching hoot sound, Kei put on his earphones so he wouldn't go deaf and calmly took the spider off bokuto then threw it down the yard. Bokuto told the story to Kuroo with shinning eyes and then they started calling him "fearless Tsukki" to Kei's dismay.  
Kuroo and Bokuto came up with a plan to test Kei and see if he did have any fears.  
They put big beetles on his pillow, hid in the closet and waited to see his reaction.  
Kei came in and just said "Tsk", picked them up and gently put them outside the window. Bokuto and Kuroo could of sworn they saw a little smile, They wipped away fake proud tears as they came out of the closet. They left with real tears as they rubbed the spot they got kicked in.  
Bokuto and Kuroo found the most horrorfying horror movie they could (Even they got scared) and somehow got Kei to come to their movie night. (They bribed Akaashi to ask Kei because they knew Kei respected Akaashi more and would say yes to him). Kuroo and bokuto craddled each other and screamed alot. Even Akaashi looked shooked and concerned (He still didn't look away). But Kei just sat there like normal to Bokuroos disapointment. Kei started calling them Bokuroo as it was easier to say, Even Akaashi slipped it out when he was reffering to both of them whilst talking to Kei. Kei gave an invisable smirk at this.  
Bokuroo also had what felt like endless amounts of weird masks. Whenever the duo had the chance they would try scare Kei with masks but failed (Although one time it made Tadashi jump and let a little yelp when the duo scared them whilst they were talking. Tadashi was jumpy around them for the rest of the day).  
In the end Bokuroo couldn't scare Kei even once over the whole training camp so they kept calling him "Fearless Tsukki" and so on.  
But Kei did have a fear.  
But no one knows about it except for his family and Tadashi.  
Kei has a massive fear of swimming. He could go in a swimming pool as long as his feet touch the ground but still is paniced.  
He made up not obvious excuses and mangaged to get out of swimming everytime.  
Now Kei can rest assured that he doesnt have to sit staring at the water with the memories playing over and over since winter has started.  
When Kei was younger he could never swim, he even went to swimming lessons.  
Even at the swimming lessons he couldn't put his head under.  
One time they were practising and Kei was trying in the end where he couldn't touch the ground. Something happened with a different kid and the teacher left Kei. She told him she would be right back and that he was doing great. He wanted to make her happy when she came back so he tried swimming a width, started getting tired and couldn't make it to the other side. It took ages for anyone to notice that Kei was drowning. Lucky for him they got to him in time but he was still trumatized.  
It took Kei a long time and alot of convincing to try swimming again, They promissed that it wouldn't happen again and that they would always be next to him.  
But in this swimming class there was and angry kid that thought he was better than everyone.  
And when they were doing the head under the water excersises (That Kei did not participate in because he was too scared.) The "Better than everybody" Kid started teasing Kei , Kei had started to get an attitude and "Tsk"ed at him. This made the boy push Kei's head underwater saying stuff like "Normal kids put their heads under water" and "At least I can swim". Kei's parents and teacher managed to pry the kid off Kei and took Kei out of the water, Kei started having a massive panic attack and began to hyperventilate, They calmed him down and took him home. From that day Kei never went back in water deep enough for someone to force his head under.  
Tadashi only learnt about Kei's fear when he fell into the river and was bearly resurfacing. Tadashi jumped in after him and dragged him out. Kei was on edge for the rest of the week flinching at all water around him. Tadashi made /encouraged him open up and confess what happened which led to his phobia of water. Kei never wanted to tell anyone his weakness, especially Tadashi. But he never regreted it either.  
After that Tadashi also helped make up excuses for Kei not to swim which helped Kei alot, he also opened up to Kei a little bit more, Just a bit.  
Now that swimming season is over Kei and Tadashi don't have to be worried about lies or being caught.  
Kei also likes being the really good one at volleyball when the class is bad (Except for the others in the volleyball club).


End file.
